


This Is A Thought

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: This Is ... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: i wrote this a long time ago lol, this is just me feeling frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: This is a musing, you don't have to take this seriouslyno reallythis is nothing serious at all in fact don't read iti regret





	This Is A Thought

Three figures walked down the road.

A man, a woman, and a cat.

“Why?” said the man, gesturing the woman with his hands up and down.

“Why not?” said the woman, gesturing back.

“Why care?” meowed the cat, stretching lazily as she looked down on her humans.

“Let us chill, there is a lemonade stand over there. The man who gives lemonade gives tuna too I heard.”

And then they fucking chilled the end. 

No fights no wars everyone is on equal stepping here. 

The moral of the story is that cats know best.


End file.
